The Rage Of Crimson
by AngelTwins527
Summary: There is a new student at Hogwarts and a surprise for the students. Is this going to destroy the reputation of the school or turn out to be great for almost everyone?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Year Begins!

Fluer and Olivia: Hey guys we hope you enjoy the first chapter of the fanfiction we are writing with our friend Samantha! Make sure to leave a review if you enjoy it and want to see what happens!

READ THIS! - This does not include characters from the next generation of Harry Potter. It does have some of the teacher though such as Neville and McGonagall but don't get confused! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own.

Chapter 1

A New Year Begins!

It was the year 2001 and Zander Stevens was looking out of the Hogwarts express window and waving good bye to his family in London.

"When you stare out of the window like that you look like a total sapp you know." Brooke Edwards said smirking at him from where she sat across from him. Zander rolled his eyes and turned to face Brooke who was sitting next to his other good friend Iris Rogers who was sitting next to Brooke and humming some Muggle pop song.

"I'm ever so sorry Brooke I'll try harder to look more intimidating next time." Zander replied wistfully while beaming at Brooke.

"You know my life would be a lot easier if you two argued less." Iris said rummaging in her bag looking for her Sharpie Pens because she was determined to sketch a view from the window of the train but with Zander and Brooke arguing it looked like it would be a long ride. Zander smirked and leaned back in his seat just as the compartment door opened and the fourth member of their group of friends walked in. Melody Fisher came in with Iris' chocolate frogs and Brooke's jelly beans. She handed them to her friends then took a seat next to Zander. Zander was glaring at Brooke with his messed up black hair and red streaks sticking up in all directions. His eyes were a orangey brown colour and he looked dead serious as he spoke to Brooke. Zander is part vampire. So he can turn into a bat at anytime. Since Zander is just 14 he can't always control his powers. So, when he is angry he turns into a bat and nobody can take him seriously.

"Ooo! I got Hermione Weasley!" said Iris picking up the card and wiping the chocolate off of it and then eating the chocolate frog. Iris' loves collecting the cards in the chocolate frogs she has almost all of the ones out now. Iris isn't a girly girl but really loves fashion and art.

"Hey that's not true, besides if it was I was only a first year!" Zander cried suddenly glaring at Brooke who was smirking triumphantly across from him.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Melody sighed looking between the two.

"Probably something stupid like always." smirked Iris looking up from her drawing only for a second. Melody continued reading her new books that they had to buy this year while the other two just continued their argument with no other care in the world. Just then there was a knock on the door and Brooke got up to open it, it turned out to be the candy trolley.

"WE ALREADY BOUGHT YOUR CANDY!" Brooke yelled slamming the compartment door closed and sat back down.

"Gee that was mean." Melody said looking up from her book.

"Well maybe it's someone's time of the month." Zander replied with a cheeky grin. Brooke turned around and gave him a death glare.

"You say one more thing and I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" she growled punching him hard in his shoulder before Iris pulled her back into her seat.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine!" Zander beamed purposely riling Brooke up. Brooke poked her tongue out her emerald green eyes narrowing at him. After this argument the girls started talking about everything they wanted to do that year while Zander started writing a letter to his parents.

A couple hours later they thought that it was a good time to change into their Hogwarts robes. During that time Melody had finished reading all of her new books they needed for the year, Brooke came up with really good pranks most of them for Slytherins or Zander, Iris had finished her sketch of the landscape and designed a new dress and Zander finished his letter to his parents and went to check on his sister that was going to get sorted soon. Just as Zander was walking back into the compartment where his friends were, the train came to a halt and the sound of doors sliding open filled the train signaling that they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"We're here!" Zander cried grabbing his trunk and heading to the door the three girls following with their trunks rolling behind them.

The four fifth years got off the train looking at Hogwarts from a distance with the forest and the night sky surrounding it. They then walked and over to the carriages that were pulled by thestrals but none of them could see the thestrals.

"I can't wait for Emily to be sorted, I hope she's a Gryffindor like us." Zander said in the carriage then looking over his shoulder to where the first years were riding the boats across the lake behind them looking around nervously. Emily was Zander's little sister who was going to be starting her first year.

"Your lucky that you're not the youngest." Brooke said running her hand through her long honey blonde hair. Brooke was the youngest in her family she had four older brothers and no sisters.

"It's actually not that fun being one of the eldest."Melody replied her eyes which were currently bright purple staring out into the forest. They were getting closer to the school.

"Yeah you have a lot of responsibility looking after the younger ones." Zander.

"Yeah but if you're the youngest then you get babied a lot." Iris replied. Iris was also the youngest in her family, well kind of she had a twin brother who was twin five minutes older.

"Yeah it must be so hard for you Iris, to have a sibling that is so much older than you and has so many more privileges." said Zander sarcastically.

Iris just glared at him not bothered to get into a fight like Brooke would. Brooke started to laugh and then suddenly the thestrals came to a stop and they were right outside of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. They stepped out of the carriage and looked around. They all raced to the Great Hall so they could have good seats and see all of the scared first years that were about to be sorted.

"Bye guys." Iris said waving to them as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table. All of her friends watched her then saw that there was a new girl that looked like she when in her fifth year. This was very unusual because you usually stay at one school from your first year till seventh. The three friends talked about where this girl could have come from when Professor Longbottom walked in with the first years trailing behind him.

"Look there's Emily!" Zander whispered excitedly elbowing Brooke in the side to get her attention.

"I know I'm not blind." Brooke replied irritably. Professor Longbottom reached the staff table and placed the sorting hat which he had been holding on the stool, then he pulled out a sheet of parchment and started reading names off of it.

"Christian, Jeremy" he read out. Zander stopped a little way into the sorting Emily's sorting wouldn't be until the end because her last name started with a S. Zander instead focused his attention on the new girl at the Ravenclaw table. She had long black hair, a pale heart shaped face and big hazel eyes. She was actually rather pretty.

"Who do you think she is?" Melody whispered from Zanders right.

"I don't know, but she's definitely not a first year." Brooke said from his other side eyeing the girl up and down suspiciously.

"Stevens, Emily!" Professor Longbottom called out. Emily nervously walked up to the three legged stool and sat down. Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on her head, it slipped down a bit and covered her eyes. The hall waited patiently for a couple of second before the hat yelled out,

"Gryffindor!" Emily happily jumped of the stool and bounded over to the Gryffindor table waving to Zander who was sitting further down the table.

"Now I know that you're all probably wondering why we have a new student sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Everyone this is Madison Carter she's in her fifth year."

Mcgonagall announced "She was sorted into Ravenclaw over the summer, she was homeschooled until now and I would appreciate it if you all tried to make her feel right at home." A soon as she said this the Gryffindor's could hear the snickers at the Slytherin table, they were obviously going to make this as hard as possible. "Now Tuck In!" Mcgonagall finished with a stern look at the Slytherin table. Everybody started eating frantically not wanting to waste a crumb.

"So, what do you guys think of that new girl Madison?" asked Brooke between a mouth full of chicken.

"Umm... she's pretty." Zander said quickly but then regretting it because Brooke started to eye him suspiciously.

"Well, it seems like Iris is getting to know her well so I guess she'll have to tell us before we go off to bed." said Melody looking at the Ravenclaw table where Iris and Madison looked like they were having a friendly conversation. All the food suddenly vanished and desert was on the table.

"My favourite time." said Brooke eyeing the food before she started digging in. Zander just rolled his eyes before he picked up a piece of pie. Melody started having a bowl of pudding and they started to talk about who they thought would make it onto the Quidditch team this year.

At the Ravenclaw table Iris had sat down next to the new girl Madison. They soon started a conversation and realized that they were actually into a lot of the same things and probably become really good friends. At the moment the two girls were eating pumpkin pie and showing each other some designs they had drawn for clothes.

"Wow, your dark colour themes are really nice." exclaimed Iris flipping through Maddie's (as her friends called her) sketch book.

"Thanks. I am more into the darker colours. But your bright coloured dresses are so fantastic." declared Madison with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I really hope I share a dorm with you. We are going to be best friends!" she blurted out excitedly.

"Yah, I think you will be because there have only ever been four people in my dorm - the bed next to me is empty. We are going to be such good friends!" replied Iris just as excitedly. The two girls squealed and got some stares from some other people in Ravenclaw.

"I can introduce you to my other best friends in Gryffindor before we go off to bed. Now I have a friend in Ravenclaw. You see, I always had to sneak into the Gryffindor common room to see my friends but now I don't." Iris was practically jumping in her seat now.

Across the room back at the Gryffindor table the three friends were watching Madison and Iris squeal and jump around. The girls liked imitating people's conversations so they did that with Maddie and Iris. Zander just listened and laughed while eating his fourth piece of pie.

Once the desert vanished Professor Mcgonagall announced that it was time for the students to go to bed. Everyone suddenly got up and rushed to the entrance of the great hall. Iris stayed behind with Madison because she could see Zander, Brooke and Melody coming towards them. When the three reached the Ravenclaw table Iris introduced everyone.

"Madison this is Zander Stevens," started Iris, "Melody Fisher and Brooke Edwards."

looking at Madison but pointing at the three fifth years standing there awkwardly. Iris turned to her three friends and said, "This is Madison Carter, just in case you didn't hear Professor McGonagall. After everyone exchanged hellos and how are yous the three Gryffindor's started to the Gryffindor tower while the Iris and Maddie went to the Ravenclaw tower. When Zander, Brooke and Melody got to the painting of the fat lady and said the password: _hazelnut_. Melody and Brooke said goodnight and went to the girls dormitory while Zander went to the boys dormitory. Zander shared a room with three of his guys friends: Iris's brother Tyler Rogers, Austin Blue and Will Carver. They also had an empty bed in their dorm because there weren't as many people in their year. Brooke and Melody shared a dorm with each other and: Grace Mcalister, Annie Hughes and Hailey Ward. The girls were friends with Hailey and liked to hangout with her. Annie and Grace were super close, they are nice but really only if you are in their circle which the girls definitely weren't. When they reached the dorm Hailey greeted them with a warm hello and hug. Annie and Grace looked up from their unpacking and said hi then went back to gossiping about Godric knows what. The girls that rolled their eyes and started to unpack.

In the boys dorm Zander walked in and got a lot of 'what's up man' and slaps on the back from his friends. After he said hi to everyone he went to his trunk and started to unpack while he caught up with his boys.

Iris and Madison were walking up to the Ravenclaw common room which was in the highest tower in the castle. Iris explained to Madison that different house had different common rooms, entrances and different kinds of passwords.  
"For example the Gryffindor common room is guarded by the fat lady and they just have a plain old password." remarked Iris

"How do you know this?" asked Maddie, "I thought that only the people in the house were supposed to know the entrance and password."

"Yah but my friends told me so I could sneak into the common room whenever I wanted." replied Iris.

"But, the Ravenclaw common room is in the highest tower in the castle." continued Iris, "It is secured by riddles that only people that are smart and intelligent - so basically only Ravenclaw - will be able to figure out." As Iris finished they came to the entrance of the common room.

"You have a lemon slice, a bowl of water, a glass and a match you have to get the water into the glass without touching the bowl how would you do this?" The eagle doorknob asked.

"You'd put the lemon in the middle of the bowl and then light the match and put it on top of the lemon then put the cup over it and the water will go into the cup" Iris answered easily.

"Wow." stuttered Madison amazed as the door opened.

"This is the common room." said Iris looking around, "To the left is the boys dormitories and to the right is the girls." Iris started going towards the stairs to her dorm, Maddie following quietly behind.

Iris' dorm was the second door from the stairs. Her other roommates were already there unpacking. They all looked up and said hi, two of them came to give Iris a hug, catch up and meet Madison. The other girl just stayed where she was waiting for her friends to come back. The girl that didn't like Iris was named Alice Hills. She is very smart but also a rich stuck up snob. She never really liked Iris because she was friends with people in Gryffindor, but that was still no excuse. The other two girls that were now talking to Madison were Alice's best friends, just more friendly. They liked Iris and were always nice to her but they never really became close because Alice was their friend. Their names were Paisley Anderson and Leah Turner. After they were all caught up Iris showed Madison where her bed was. She was right in between Alice and Iris. After they got settled in and finished unpacking Iris and Maddie sat on Iris' bed and started talking about fashion. After about 45 minutes of talking they got a little off topic.

"So the tall skinny guy with the messed up black hair with bits of red in it and greenish orangy eyes," paused Maddie taking a breath, "is named Zander?" asked Maddie.

"Yes." answered Iris.

"Then the girl with honey blonde hair that is straight and goes down to waist and has emerald green eyes is named Brooke." asked Maddie again flustered from talking so fast.

"Yes." answered Iris again.

"So then the last girl is reddish brown hair that is straight and goes just past her shoulders and has greenish brown eyes is Melody?" asked Maddie again adding, "but she can change her appearance so I shouldn't count on it."

"Yes." answered Iris again, "Now, can you please show me how to sketch those gloves that are on this design." asked Iris pointing to one Madison's sketches.

"Of course! Sorry I know I got off topic I just wanted to make sure I had their names right before I started calling them weird things and making a bad impression." Maddie said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's fine. By the way you know you can pause and breath between words." replied Iris without looking up from her sketch book.

"Sorry again. I forget to breath and start talking fast when I am nervous or scared." smiled Maddie and then showing Iris how to draw the gloves.

An hour later the girls were tucked up in bed with the lights off and saying their good nights.

"It has been a really great day!" whispered Maddie as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it really has." Iris whispered back and then falling to sleep and dreaming about what good things that year ahead would bring.

If you enjoyed please leave a review!


	2. About The Main Characters

Hey guys this is just a little bit about the main characters and what they look like so it is less confusing to read. Don't forget to leave a review if you like it and want us to keep writing!

 **About The Main Characters**

 **Iris Rogers**

Iris Rogers is in her fifth year in Hogwarts and has light red wavy hair that goes down to her hips, she also has periwinkle eyes. She is slightly shorter than average height and skinny. She is a pure blood from her dad's side and part veela from her mom's. She has a twin brother that is older than her by 5 minutes named Tyler. She loves fashion and enjoys creating new designs. She has a pet Betta Fish that is white with splashes of pink, blue and purple that she loves dearly named Crystal, and also has a pet white persian cat with sapphire blue eyes named Sapphire that she loves to make little outfits and accessories for. She also got a pygmy puff for her birthday last year that she named Pearl due to its sparkly shine on it coat. As going to Hogwarts she has a barn owl named Tulia along with a pastel light blue pygmy puff called Frost. Her favorite colors are pastel colors and turquoise. Iris has an animagus, her animagus is a white cat, her patronus is a red fox. Iris is in Ravenclaw but sneaks into the Gryffindor common room sometimes to see her friends. Iris intelligent in the classes she likes (otherwise she doesn't really pay attention) and very artistic, she is not really an athlete but is quite a fast runner. Iris has a very bubbly personality when she is in a good mood. If she is like this she is very fun to be around but if something gets on her nerves or she becomes angry and you are not one of her close friends that can help calm her down (and her veela powers) then you want to get away.

 **Brooke Edwards**

Brooke Edwards is in her fifth year of Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor. She has Honey Blonde straight hair that goes down to her waist and she has emerald green eyes. She may look girly but she's anything but girly. Brooke has four older brothers and to survive in her family you need to know how to play dirty. Her eldest brother Liam graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, Aiden is in his seventh year and is a Gryffindor her brother Lucas is also a Gryffindor in his sixth year. Wyatt is only one year older than her and the only Ravenclaw in the family. Brooke and all of her brothers are part werewolf, they don't actually turn into a werewolf but there eyes turn gold on the full moon, they also can't sleep and they go through a lot of pain. Brooke is best friends with Iris, Zander and Melody the four of them enjoy pranking in their spare time, well Brooke, Iris and Zander do they usually drag Melody along with them. Brooke is slightly shorter than average height and is skinny. She's a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, she got onto the team in her second year when her brother Liam was Captain. Brooke's Patronus is a White Fox and her animagus is a small red Wolf. Brooke is extremely stubborn and likes to have a say in things. She's usually quite loud and sarcastic but she hates to let people down and is afraid to fail and let people down. Brooke has a pet cat called Maya, a kitten called Emerald and a Snowy Owl called Blizzard. Maya is a black cat with big sky blue eyes, Emerald is white and Amber and has green eyes, Blizzard is white and has blue eyes. Brooke also had a pet pygmy puff called Reece and it is magenta. Brooke is actually quite smart but she doesn't show it. She pretends that she doesn't like classes and isn't smart. Her favourite classes is Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

 **Melody Fisher**

Melody Fisher is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is in the Gryffindor house. She is part Metamorphmagus but can't do everything until she comes of age, 17. She can't do everything because when her mother (a witch) married a muggle she got cursed that all of her children would have different powers but either wouldn't be able to control them or can't use them to their full ability until they come of age. Melody got Metamorphmagus but some of her siblings got these: part veela, part werewolf, part mermaid, part fire powers, part water powers, part vampire and more. Melody is shyer than some of her other friends (Brooke and Iris). She is very smart and intelligent but doesn't always like to show it because her shy side gets the better of her. Melody is the thinker of the group (Zander Stevens, Brooke Edwards and Iris Rogers), she is the one who does all the planning and thinking behind their schemes, pranks and more. She also gives advice to her friends and loves helping them. Melody has many looks she likes to wear. Naturally she has reddish brown straight hair that goes just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a greenish brown colour. Mel (she sometimes likes to be called this) is average height and not skinny or chubby. Melody has three favourite looks. It depends on the event and her mood. Her more adventurous look is turqouise hair that is wavy and goes down to her waist. She likes to have a deep purple eyes and be a little bit shorter when looks like this. Another one is when she has bright silvery blonde hair that is straight and goes down to her waist. She likes blue eyes with this and to be tall. When she is a bit of a calmer mood she likes to have black hair or a hazel brown colour. With this she just likes to be averaged height and have green eyes. Mel is on the Quidditch team and is the seeker. She got on in her second year when Brooke's brother, Liam, was the captain. She has really good eyes and is really good at her job. Zander and Brooke are also on the team and they always have a lot of fun. Melody has a lot of siblings. She has three older brother and two older sisters. She also has three younger sisters and two younger brothers. They all have different powers although some of them do repeat. Mel is the only one that is Metamorphmagus. All of her older siblings have graduated except for one older brother, Taylor, who is in his 6th year and a sister, Samantha, who is in her 7th year. Only two of Melody's younger siblings are at Hogwarts they rest are still too young. Her younger sister that is in her second year is named Jessie. And her brother who is in his first year is named Kurt. So far all of them are in Gryffindor. Melody has a pet owl, dragon, pygmy puff and three horses. She has had her owl since her first year, it is a snowy owl named Nibby. She is white with grey and black speckles. Her dragon is named Stardust. He is a orangey red and is a little bit bigger than a fully grown owl. Her pygmy puff is a pale purple with bits of dark purple in it. His name is Dumble. All of her horses live with her grandparents on their farm. They don't live with her parents because she doesn't trust her siblings with them. Their names are Cyrus, Trixie and Ellie. Cyrus is a thoroughbred and is a light brown toffee colour. He has white socks and white on his nose. Trixie is a black horse that has white speckles on her. She is a little bit smaller than Cyrus. Ellie is a white and grey horse that is the biggest of them all. Mel just likes to be around them but they are also specialized in different areas. For example Ellie is really good at jumping, Cyrus is really good at running and Ellie is really good with new people, other horses and just training on when doing something new. Mel's animagus is a pegasus and can fly when she turns into it. Her patronus is a dragon and is very strong.

 **Zander Stevens**

Zander Stevens is in his fifth year at Hogwarts he is in Gryffindor. His best friends are Iris Rogers, Brooke Edwards and Melody Fisher. He is also really good friends with Austin Blue, Will Carver and Iris' twin brother Tyler Rogers. Zander has a younger sister that is in her first year. Her name is Emily. He has a pet cat named Sushi. She is all black except for her face which is white. He also has a pet tortoise named Flash because he is soooo 'fast'. Zander is part vampire so he can turn into a bat. His patronus is a iguana. Zander has jet black hair with bit of red tips in it that is always messed up. His eyes are a greenish orange colour. He is average height and quite skinny. He is also very smart and likes to learn new things. Although he does get into trouble sometimes. He always sticks up for his friends no matter the consequences. Zander is on the Quidditch team and is the keeper. He is much stronger than he looks and is the best keeper Gryffindor has had since Oliver Wood. He got onto the team in his second year. Brooke and Melody are also on the team and have a lot of fun together.

Hey guys this is just a little bit about the main characters and what they look like so it is less confusing to read. Don't forget to leave a review if you like it and want us to keep writing!

Fleur, Olivia and Samantha out!


End file.
